Ayane: My Cute Little Girlfriend
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Yu and Ayane spend time together. Hilarity and Romance ensues.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas with Ayane

**Ayane: My Cute Little Girlfriend chapter 01: Christmas with Ayane**

BW: Just to past the time while I'm working on other stories, I decided to make a short Persona 4 story, featuring the protagonist, named Yu Narukami, and a personal favorite character, Ayane Matsunaga. I was inspired to do this after playing Persona 4 Golden (which I got for Christmas). When I beat Ameno-sagiri, I spent Christmas with Ayane, since she was my girlfriend in the game (and the only one I had at the time). For some reason, are a lot of different opinions about dating Ayane. I personal don't mind because she's too cute to leave alone. So who cares, as long as she's cute, that's all that really matters! Enough with my rambling, let's get started.

**(I don't own Persona content. By the way, if you guys find this too dangerous, then you don't need to read it)**

* * *

December 24, Christmas Eve. Yu invited his girlfriend Ayane to his house on this day, for a romantic evening.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Senpai." the shy girl said. She's small for her age, but is also very cute. She's over to his house many times before, yet she still feels a little nervous.

"Have you celebrated Christmas with other people before?" asked Yu.

"N-No. The only other way I've ever celebrated Christmas has been with my parents..." Ayane answered, "We always throw been at the end, but that's not we you do Christmas, right...?"

"You throw bean?" Yu thought.

Ayane looks embarrassed. Looking for a way to change the subject, Ayane quickly glances at the cake her senpai made on the table, and commented on how lovely the decoration were.

"Thanks. I tried my best." Yu smiled.

"You're always so good at everything. I admire that about you, Senpai." Ayane smiled back. Yu's heart nearly skipped a beat at how beautiful her smile was. "Oh yeah, I have a present for you." Ayane gives Yu a pair of hand-made mittens.

"You made these?" Yu asked Ayane. He's amazed by how well made they are.

"Uh-huh." Ayane blushed, "I'm really into knitting, and I just happened to find some wool that would look good on you. I tried it at school, but my teacher would confiscate it."

"You've got real talent at it. It's really well made." said Yu.

"T-Thank you..." Ayane blushed again, "I'm sure it'll keep you warm, Senpai." Ayane smiled.

"Yeah? How would you like to warm me up?" Yu slyly smirked.

"Huh?!" Ayane looked shocked. Her face turned a bright shape of red, "Uhhh... S-Sure, but..." Ayane was so shocked, she could barely make out a sentence.

"Hehe..." Yu chuckled.

'H-Hey, what're you laughing for?" Ayane asked, now looking a little upset.

"Sorry, but your reaction was just so cute." Yu chuckled further.

"Ohh, you're so mean, Senpai." Ayane turned her head away, now angry.

"Well, if you don't like the idea of you warming me up, maybe I could warm you up." Yu said.

"The joke is going a bit too far Senpai." Ayane glances her eye to Yu, but immediately she notice that her senpai was stare at her very amorously.

"I'm not joking this time." Yu stood up, walks over, and tenderly hugs Ayane in his arms. She blushes intensely, knowing that her boyfriend is acting so affectionate to her. Holding her tightly, Yu gently smiles, "Holding you like this, makes me feel at ease. I'm glad you're here with me, Ayane."

Ayane remains quiet. Her mood shifted from being angry with Yu, to being embarrassed, but at the same time, very happy. But, she's always been curious about something, and how that it's come to this, she felt now would be a good time to ask "Senpai, why did choose me? There are lots of other girls who would be a better match for you, beside me. I'm small and clumsy, so why?"

"Well, it is true that there are some cute girls out there." replied Yu, "But, none of them could be as cute as you, Ayane." Ayane's face started to turn red again. "You might be small, but that's what makes you cute. You're simply too adorable."

"Oh, Senpai…" Ayane smile, despite being embarrassed. Still, she is happy.

"Plus, whenever I get the urge to tease you, I get this warm tender feeling." Yu said, with a smile, and an usually pink aura around.

"Eh…?" Ayane look confused.

"Now like this, I can simply die happy, with my cute little girlfriend in my arms."

"He sounds like pervert all of sudden…" Ayane thought. She's never seen this side of Yu. There are times when he acts weird around her, but this is definitely out of the ordinary.

"Oh, it's already late." said Yu, seemingly returned to normal.

"Huh?" Ayane glances at the clock in Yu's room."Oh, you're right…" Ayane said. She lowered her head. She's seems to be plague by something.

"What's wrong?" Yu asked.

"Um… Senpai, can I stay a little longer…?" Ayane nervously asked, "My parents are out on vacation, and no one's home, so…"

"Ayane…"

"D-Don't worry, I won't stay too long…!" Ayane said, but it seems she really does want to stay.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if you stayed longer." Yu said.

"Huh? So you want me to stay longer?"

"Sure. In fact, I'd rather spend my Christmas Eve with you, Ayane." Yu smiled.

"Senpai…" Ayane smiled as well.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget. I've got a present to give you too."

"Huh?"

"Wait here a bit." Yu stood up, and went downstairs to get something. Evidently, it's a present for Ayane. She wondered what he got her. She's getting excited thinking about it.

After a while, Yu returned with Croco Fur bags from Okina city.

"Oh, Senpai, were you at Okina?"

"Yeah, I saw something that I thought would look good on you." Yu answered.

"You bought me new clothes?" Ayane asked.

"No. Something better. Take a look." Yu hands one of the bag over to Ayane. She peeks insides, and is surprised.

"Huh? This is…" Ayane pulls it out, and it is revealed to be a Santa girl costume. It looked like a sweater dress, but with the furry cuffs and trims, and the puffy buttons going down the front. It came complete with a Santa hat and red mittens.

"It was luck that I managed to find the rest size for you." said Yu.

Ayane continues to examine the costume. "Um… Senpai, did you want me to wear this?" she asked.

"You don't mind, do you?" Yu asked Ayane.

"No. I wonder if it really will fit."

"There's no time like the present. Just try on and see if fits." Yu said. There's a twinkle in his eyes.

"O-Okay…" Ayane nodded.

Yu exits the room, waiting for Ayane to finish change. It didn't take very long for Ayane to change into the costume. Moments later, Yu gazes in awe at Santa girl Ayane. She had taken off her shocks, and is now barefooted.

"U-Um, how is it?" Ayane nervously asked. She was fidgeting cutely.

"I knew I made the right choice." Yu said. He suddenly brought out a camera, "Sorry, but can we take a few pictures?"

"Oh, sure…" Ayane agrees. Yu takes a number of pictures of Ayane doing several pose. One with her sitting seiza style. Another with her laying on his futon, and slouching on his couch.

"So cute… so cute…" Yu thought as he snapped these picture, all while having a straight face.

"I can't tell what he's thinking, but he seems really happy." Ayane thought. She was starting to have fun with this.

Moments later, Yu and Ayane were done taking pictures.

"That was fun, Senpai." Ayane giggled. She suddenly remembered, there's a second bag waiting. "Oh yeah, you had another bag with you, right?"

"Yeah, wanna try it on?" Yu asked, as he ready had the bag in his hand. The twinkles in his eyes came back. So did the pink aura.

"I've got a strange feeling about this one… especially that look in his eyes." Ayane thought. She took the bag from him, and peaked inside, and to her horror, it was something really suggestive. "Wha…?! This is…!"

"It would really make me happy if you put it on, Ayane." said the twinkle eyed Yu.

"Ohh, I don't think I'll able to get out of this one…" Ayane has also been weak to peer pressure, and Yu doesn't seem to have a problem with using it to his advantage.

After all, he has the courage to be bold enough to do something bold like this, and he has enough understanding to know his target's weakness, and the intelligence on how to make all of these useful.

After a short period of time, Ayane is dressed in something new. It is new Santa costume, but it's completely different. The costume was a more revealing costume. The top had the same kind of fur her original costume had with bear shoulders, but was also short, exposing her belly button, and the skirt was dangerously short, showing more of her legs. It came with long red gloves that almost reach up to her shoulders.

"U-Um, S-Senpai…" Ayane looked so embarrassed when Yu saw her in this outfit.

"Incredible. It's exactly how I imagined it." Yu had a gleeful smile on his face. His pink aura came back.

"What is this?!" Ayane cried, "My belly button's exposed… and this skirt is so short…" Ayane tried to pull the skirt down, and over her belly button.

"I had that custom made and ordered, just for this occasion." Yu announced.

"They seriously let you do that?!"

"They appreciate good taste."

"Senpai, this is way too embarrassing!" Ayane cried. Suddenly, there was a flash. Yu snapped a picture with his camera.

"Have confidence in yourself. You're beautiful." Yu said, as he snapped multiple pictures.

"S-Senpai…?"

"Don't worry. I won't show these to anyone. They're only for my eyes to see." Yu said.

"That doesn't make me any happier!" Ayane retorted. "He doesn't sound like a pervert, he's acting like one now!" she thought.

"Well, if this doesn't make you, then maybe we can take this a bit further…" Yu slowly approached Ayane, with the twinkles in his eyes getting bigger and brighter. The aura turns red, with a very suggestive emotion to it.

Ayane backs up in response to the creature in front of her, who is approaching ever closer.

"Uhhh…" Ayane whimpers in fear.

"Ayane…" Yu breathed a dark substance from his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**PUNCH!**_

Ayane stood, with her fist out. She looked confused at first, but as soon as she saw her senpai/boyfriend on the floor, she realized that she knocked him out. "Oh no! Yu-senpai!" she cried as she rush to his aid. "Senpai, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Please hang in there!" she tried shaking him a little to take to him to. Yu woke up for a slit second. "Senpai?!"

"Ayane…" Yu whispered, as he caught a glance of Ayane's face, and then looks down to the rest of her body, and is thoroughly glad he made the right choice, "I'm so glad I decided to take this custom made…" Yu fainted, with a happy smile on his face.

"SENPAIIIII!"

**(-Moment's Later-)**

Ayane, knowing that Yu is out called right now, rests his head on her lap, and waits patiently for him to wake up again. She changed back into her uniform.

"Gosh, Senpai…" Ayane sighed, "Didn't know there was such a perverted side him." she said, stroking his hair. She glances at his sleeping face. She closed her eyes, and smile a second later, "I guess that's just part of who is. He is a little weird sometimes, but he's a really nice person. That's what I love most about him."

While she believes Yu to be asleep, Yu opens one eye, just to get glimpse of his girlfriend's smile face. It was nice to see her smiling.

"Oh, it's already so late. I should probably get going." Ayane said, noticing the time.

"In that case, I'll walk you home." Yu said, with both eyes open. He's seems to be calm now.

"Oh, Senpai, did I wake up?" Ayane asked.

"No." Yu answered. He sat from Ayane's lap, "Who knew that your small hands could pack a powerful punch?"

"Well, you were so scary before, I couldn't help it. I'm surprised by it myself." Ayane said, "Does it hurt, Senpai?"

"Nah. I'm fine now. Sorry about getting all crazy back there." Yu apologized.

"It's okay. It's not like you had evil intentions or anything." Ayane smiled.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind worrying that outfit-"

"No sir." Ayane quickly replied.

"That was fast." Yu muttered. Soon after, the two began to laugh together. Despite the weirdness that happened to today, it was an enjoyable evenings. After giving Ayane a piece of cake to take home, Yu walks her back to her house.

When they reach her house, Ayane wanted to ask Yu something, "Say Senpai, after Christmas, New Years is coming up too. Can we… spend time together then, too?" Ayane blushed.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it." Yu smiled.

"Really? Thank goodness." Ayane sighed in relief, "I'll see then, Senpai. Goodbye." Ayane bowed, and went inside her house.

As Yu walks back home, he starts thinking about what outfit he should have Ayane try next.

* * *

BW: Talk about a fun Christmas, huh. I'll probably have more chapters come in. And there will probably be some more hilarious insanity then. I'll see you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2: New Years with Ayane

**Ayane: My Cute Little Girlfriend chapter 02: New Years with Ayane**

BW: Okay, this is chapter 02. I know this is a one shot sort of thing, but I just feel like continuing. I know Ayane's a social link character, and that she doesn't have much plot importance, but I'm surprised there's only a few Ayane fics, and their all one shots with one chapter. But, enough about that. Now, let the cute moments begin!

**(I don't own Persona content)**

* * *

Yu waits patiently for his girlfriend Ayane at Tatsuhime Shrine. It seems she has yet to arrive. While waiting, Yu wondered if she would be wearing a kimono. It would look so good on her, Yu probably wouldn't able to stand it.

"Senpai! Sorry!" Ayane's voice cried. Yu turned around, and to his disappointment, Ayane was dressed in casual clothes. Then again, she looked upset too, "I didn't want to start the new year on a bad note." she said. She explains that while she was putting on her kimono, her dog tackled her. Thanks to the incident, putting a kimono was impossible, due to her obi being ruin, her kanzashi fell off, and her tabi had gotten dirty. "So, that's why… I'm in normal clothes today…"

"I see. That's a real same." Yu said, lightly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess. My family would've laughed at me if I wore a kimono. I'm sure you would've done the same." Ayane looked down.

"That's not true. I was really looking forward to seeing you in a kimono." said Yu with a gentle smile.

"R-Really?" Ayane lifts her head up, visibly shocked.

"Yeah. But, you look cute enough, anyway." Yu answered.

Ayane froze for a short second, with her face turning red, "I-I'm sorry. I just felt a little embarrassed. I did want you to see it after all, senpai..." Ayane said, downhearted.

"Don't worry about it." Yu said gently, "Shall we make our wishes?" he asked. Ayane nodded. Yu and Ayane begin to make their way to the shrine, however, Ayane stops.

"Oh no! There's something I need to say first!" Ayane announced. She took a deep, and put on a serious face, "Um, happy new year! I hope this year will be great for you as well." she said. She seems to have put a lot of thought into this speech, "My aspiration for this year is to become one with you, senpai!" Just then, she paused,

"Something wrong?" Yu asked, wondering we she stopped all of sudden.

"… Hmm… something about that didn't sound right." Ayane answered, "I don't like the way it came out… What I wanted to say was… when I'm with you, I feel that fun things are twice as much fun and sad things are half as said." Ayane smiled, "What I'm wishing for is that you'd feel the same way with me. I want our feelings to match up."

Yu smiled, "Ayane."

"A-Anyway, let's visit the shrine now." Ayane suggested, and quickly approaches the shrine ahead of her, with Yu joining her. "Senpai, what're you gonna wish for?" asked Ayane.

"To become one with Ayane." Yu answered, with a straight face.

Ayane had a sweat drop roll down her head, "That sounds even more weird when you say it, Senpai…"

"Yeah? Weren't you saying that funs thing are more fun with me around?" Yu asked.

"Hm. My everyday life is so fun just because I'm with you. Normal things just feel special when we're together." Ayane smiled, "Seeing you laughing happily makes me feel so happy that I'm thinking about using my wish for you. It'll be like, "My God please watch over Senpai forever…" just then, Ayane had an aura of love around her.

Yu stayed calm on the outside, but inside, he was crying tears of joy, because his girlfriend is so thoughtful.

Moments after, the two make their wishes, and walk away from the shrine.

"We should draw fortunes next." Ayane suggests.

"Fortunes, huh?" said Yu, "Sounds like a good idea." Yu and Ayane walk over to the omikuji boxes in front of the shrine. The two draw their fortunes. Unsurprisingly, Yu, decides to think impure thoughts. After drawing, Yu discovers that his fortune says "Great Blessing".

"S-Senpai! I got a great blessing too! I've never gotten this before in my life! I've never even seen one before!" Ayane looks excited. She's starts to tear up, "Ah… I'm tearing up. I'm here with you… I got my first great blessing… you got a great blessing, too…"

"A-Ayane…?"

"You're so cool about it, too… I don't know what to do. I'm overwhelmed with joy!" Ayane said. Yu is pretty certain that it would physically impossible for Ayane to be any happier than she is right now. Still, it's great to see her see so happy, anyway.

The couple walk away from the shrine. Ayane asked what to do today, and if Yu was busy.

"Not really. I've got time." Yu answered.

"Really? Then, if you don't mind, um… I'd like to watch you a little longer…"

"Watch me?"

"Wait! I don't mean that in a weird way!" Ayane was starting to panic a little, "I-I don't mean it like a stalker, I-I just want to be with you more!" Ayane explains, "… I-Is that okay with you?"

"No problem." Yu replied, "So, is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine as long as I can be with you." Ayane answered, before pausing for a minute. She remembered something that her friend from class told her, "My friend in class told me that I shouldn't say "anywhere is fine". She said, "Your boyfriend will think you have no personality, and no opinions"!"

"Is that what you think?" Yu asked.

"W-Well… I want to go… umm… um…." Ayane is thinking really hard.

"O-Okay, let's go get some tea, then." Yu suggests. Ayane's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh, I love tea! Black, green tea, even oolong tea!" Ayane smiled, "Ph, coffee isn't really my thing. But, I don't mind if you want to go to a coffee shop instead." Ayane said. The next seconds, she started fidgeting, "Actually… I still don't mind wherever we go, as long as I'm with you, Senpai. I'm happy with anywhere we go."

"In that case, after we get some tea, wanna go to a hotel somewhere?" Yu asked, with a completely straight face.

Ayane looked confused, "A hotel? Just the two of us…?" Ayane started to put the pieces together in her head, and blushed madly, "Ahhh! You mean to do…. that?!"

"Is there a problem with that?" Yu asked. Thanks to his understanding and intelligence being on a high level, he knew what Ayane was thinking, and decided to role with it, just to watch her reaction, which was always fun for him.

"B-B-But… we're still in high school… m-my heart isn't ready for that yet…" Ayane, with a red face, and started fidgeting. Steam began to come out of her ears.

"Hmm… if you don't want to. That's fine." Yu said. He decided he wanted to milk it.

"N-No! I mean… um… w-well, I…" Ayane muttered.

"Ayane." Yu said, "I was only joking." he revealed, in a completely deadpan manner, shocking Ayane greatly.

"Huh?!" Ayane gasped. Wind begins to blow around them. "Senpai… it got really cold all of sudden…" Ayane said, with an aura of depression surrounding her. She should've known Senpai wasn't being serious.

"Hehe…" Yu chuckled.

"I take back what I said before! You're cool at all, Senpai!" Ayane cried.

"Sorry. You know I can't resist when I tease you, Ayane." Yu said, lightly patting her head.

"Big meanie…" Ayane commented, somewhat rudely.

"C'mon. I'll treat you to as much tea as you want, okay? So don't pout." Yu promises.

"Really…?" Ayane asked, a bit skeptical of her Senpai.

"Yeah. I promise." Yu assured, with a smile.

Ayane smiled as well, "Okay then. I'll forgive you."

Moments, the young couple walk together through town looking for a good place that sells tea, of any kind.

"By the way, Senpai…?"

"What is it?"

"Were you really joking about the whole hotel thing?" Ayane asked.

"Yeah, I was." Yu said. That brought some relief to Ayane, but she still felt embarrassed about making herself look like a fool in front of her boyfriend. However, Yu added one more to his answer, "Mostly…"

Ayane stopped in her tracks at the sound of that. So he was mostly joking? He was half serious? Or is he still trying to mess with her head? She didn't know what goes on in his head.

Yu continues to walk ahead, but stops to wait up for his little girlfriend, "Aren't you coming, Ayane?"

"O-Oh, yes!" Ayane answered, and ran up to her senpai. She walked behinds him, quietly. Seeing his back, she starts to think its big and wide, like a man's back. She could get a glances of Yu's face It remains calm as ever . She may not know what does go on in his head, but she knows, behind an unpredictably deadpan trickster, Yu-senpai is the kind boy she loves. Of that, she is certain.

Speaking of what goes on in Yu's head, "I really wanted to see Ayane in her kimono. She would've looked so cute in it. Just like the summer festival last year." Yu said, remembering the summer festival event.

* * *

BW: We'll stop there. I'll save the summer festival for another time. In any case, Yu doesn't have any shame, doesn't he?


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Festival with Ayane

**My Cute Little Girlfriend chapter 03: To the summer festival with Ayane**

BW: This is chapter three. Continuing where Yu left off when remembering the summer festival event with Ayane. I plan to do something different with this event.

**(I don't own Persona series content)**

* * *

**(Yu's POV)**

I waited at the entrance to summer festival, which is held at the Tatsuhime Shrine. I already went here with my friends the other day, but that wasn't the greatest of events I attended, no thanks to Teddie ruining it. However, today is going to be different. My girlfriend, Ayane asked me to come to the festival, since it's on a Sunday as well.

As I waited for her, I noticed the mobile stalls are lined up from yesterday.

"Senpai!" Ayane's voice called to me.

"Hm? Ayane-huh?" I turned around, and sees Ayane in a yukata instead of her casual clothes.

"I'm sorry senpai, it took me a while to get this on." Ayane apologized to me. Her yukata is a pretty shade of red, with a flower like design on the trims. Needless to say, it looks incredibly cute on her.

"…" I just stare at her. In my eyes, her cuteness radiates in vibrate colors.

"Um, senpai, is something wrong?" she asked, noticing this. Her face suddenly went sad. It was clear what she was thinking, thanks to my understanding of her personality, "Is it my yukata? I bet it doesn't look good on me." she said.

"No. You look good in it." I assured her.

"R-Really?" Ayane looked up at me, in the most innocent way. I suddenly feel the urge to tease her.

"Yeah, in fact, you even cuter then before." Yu said.

"What?" Ayane blushed. Her reaction was so cute. "U-Um, thank you, senpai…" she silently thanked me. Ayane took one look at the festivities. She smiled, "Wow, look how lively it is here! I've never seen it this active, before. Let's go, Yu-senpai!"

"Yeah." I agree. As soon as we take one look around, Ayane spots the candy apple stand.

"Look, senpai! A candy apple stand! They look really good!" she said with a bright smile, "You know, some people have told me I look like an apple, so I have this weird affinity for them. Can we buy one after we make a wish at the shrine?" she asked.

"Sure." I nodded in agreement, and we over to the shrine to make a wish. Now that we're standing front of the shrine, Ayane asks me what I'm going to wish for. I answer to become closer to her.

Ayane blushed, "Huh? T-To me?" she uttered in pure surprise, "Senpai…" she smiled a second later, despite look a bit nervous. We both make are wishes, from the bottom of our hearts.

After which, we go to buy some candy apples, like Ayane asked.

"Hello there! I've got the best candy apples in town!" said the person working the stall. He took one look at Ayane in her yukata, "Oh, aren't you cute? Are you in elementary school?"

Ayane looked annoyed, "I-I'm not an elementary student!" Ayane politely retorted.

"Sorry, you must be in middle, then. Here, as an apology, I'll give a free lottery ticket!" the candy apple man said, handing Ayane the lottery ticket, "You'll get a chance to draw a lottery at the torii when you buy something from the stands here." he explains. He also told us that the prizes range from cheap trinkets to fabulous, magnificent items.

Upon hearing that, Ayane looked even more upset. I hope she'll be okay. She seems to be giving it a lot of thought. Wouldn't want her to strain herself.

"A-Alright, I'll give a try!" she announced, "I want two candy apples! I'll eat both of 'em!"

What?! She's gonna eat them both?

The next stand we went to was the okonomiyaki stand. This time, she asks for one for me, and the other for me. Okay, this is starting to get a little ridiculous, really fast. We went to the goldfish stand next. Ayane gazes at the fish admiringly. She told me they're so small and cute. But, I think she's the cute one here. If I tell her that, it might spoil the moment.

"I want some goldfish…" she said, "It should be fine to put goldfish in a turtle aquarium, right?" she asked me. Should I really answer that? But, needless to say, I think she's enjoying herself.

Soon after that, we visited the torii to see which prize we can win.

"Hm… you've got… two tickets." the lottery worker said, "I'll go get the lottery box." he said and left to bring the box out.

While we're waiting, Ayane turns to be, "We each get a turn, Senpai! Wish me luck!" she said with confidence.

The lottery worker came back with the box in hand, "Now, closer your eyes, and draw your prize."

We both take turns to draw from the box. After a short while, I drew one ticket.

"Congratulations!" announced the worker.

"Did I win something?!" Ayane asked.

"You sure did. 6th prize."

"Sixth…" Ayane looked confused and disappointed, "What is it?"

"The prize is a book!" the worker announced. A book? For real? "But it may be too hard for you to read, little girl. It's got some big words." he said, mistaking Ayane for a child like before, "Maybe you should give it to your brother there. He'd have an easier time with it."

"Hmph… he's not my brother…" Ayane muttered, looking annoyed again. She turned to me, and handed me the book. She apologized for not being able to win, but she had fun today.

It said "The Divine Way". Was this written by the people at the shrine?

**(-Shrine Gate-)**

We walked back to the entrance.

"I guess it's time to go home." Ayane said, "Thank you for coming with me today. Let's hang out again soon." Ayane turned to walk home herself, but after a few steps, she suddenly tripped. On nothing no less. I could have sworn I heard a snapping sound as she fell.

"Ow…" Ayane moaned. I walked over to Ayane to heck if she's okay.

"You okay, Ayane?" I asked her.

"I-I'm fine…" Ayane said, but noticed that one of her sandal straps snapped. "Oh no! My sandal strap!" Ayane cried, picking up the sandal with the snapped off strap. Now she only has one sandal one.

"It must've snapped off when you tripped." I said, "Was it divine punishment?" I asked jokingly.

"What?! What could I have done to get divine punishment?!" Ayane panicked. She actually believed it? I was only joking. But, seeing this, I couldn't resist the sudden urge to tease. She's so cute and innocent.

"Maybe, not winning the lottery?"

"Huh?!" Ayane looked in more shocked. A few moments later, she looked really upset, "Ooh… what should I do…? I got divine punishment… and my sandal strap broke… I can't go home like this…" Ayane looked as if she was about to cry.

Looking at her face, I'm starting to feel bad about saying "divine punishment", so I decide to fix her strap for her. "Relax, Ayane. I'll fixe the strap for you." I said.

"Senpai…?" Ayane sniffled.

"Don't worry. Give it here." I slowly extend my hand forward so she can hand my her sandal.

"I'm sorry…" Ayane apologized.

Moments later, Ayane stood behind me, as I sat down to work on the sandal strap. I take the strap out, knowing that it probably won't go back in after it snapped off. I tore a small section of my shirt, just enough to make a makeshift strap for her sandal.

**(Ayane's POV)**

I stand behind Yu-Senpai as he fixes my sandal strap. He looks so cool doing it, and here I am, standing here with only one sandal on one foot, and the other bare foot lightly touching the cold ground beneath it. I feel bad for having him do this for me, and right after our time at the festival no less. It's all thanks to that divine punishment I got. I'm sorry god, I didn't mean to be so small and unlucky.

As I stood behind senpai, I notice a people giving us a few glances whispering to each other sometimes. I can't hear them, but I think I've got a good idea as to what they're saying. They must think I'm some silly elementary or middle school girl here with her big brother, and had her broken sandal straps. I'm sure there were a few chuckles in between.

Ohh… why am I so clumsy?

"Okay, it's done." said Senpai. He fitted the sandal on for me. I noticed the replacement strap from Senpai's shirt was neatly wrapped and fitted into the sandal's hole where the original strap was supposed to be. Wow, Senpai is so talented. Where did he learn to do that?

Just as I was wondering that, I noticed that Senpai is squatting down staring off into space. I wonder what's wrong?

**(Yu's POV)**

I stayed squatted down. I stare at Ayane's feet, and notice that they're pretty small. I suppose it's to be expected, since Ayane herself is small.

"Um, Senpai…?" Ayane said, catching my attention, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Anyway, so that you don't trip again, let's walk home." Yu suggests.

"Sorry for the trouble, Senpai." Ayane said, looking apologetic as always.

"Don't sweat it. I'd only worry about you if you went off by yourself."

"Senpai, are you treating me like a child?" Ayane asked, looking lightly annoyed.

"No. You might run into strangers with ill intent."

"What? Would they do? Steal my money or something?" Ayane had perplexed expression on her face. She's so adorably naïve, it's almost painful.

"More like kidnap you, because you're so cute." Ayane looked flustered after I said that. She quickly turned around to hide her blushing face. I've seen it a ton of times before, so there's really no point.

"S-Senpai, please don't joke like that!" Ayane whined. Half the things I say can be serious, and other times, I joke around. Ayane knew that better than anyone, since she's my girlfriend. But, this time around, I'm not joking.

"I'm serious. It's not safe for a girl to walk around in a yukata alone. You could get into trouble with stalkers, or molesters with really sick interests."

"S-Still, saying I'm cute when I'm so little and clumsy is…" Ayane whispered. By the motion of her body, I could tell she fidgeting with her figures, even if she had her back turned.

"Watching out for my cute, little, and clumsy girlfriend is my job." I assured her. The fidgeting stopped seconds later. Shyly, Ayane turns around to face, with blush wide across her face.

"T-Thank you… Yu-Senpai…" she said with the most adorable face ever. After that, I walked Ayane home after an exciting night with her at the festival.

**(End of POV)  
(-January 1st: New Years-)**

Yu and Ayane, after visiting the shrine again for news years, sat quietly at shop, that does sell a wide variety of tea.

Yu stared into his cup, remembering what happened last year at the summer festival. His eyes moved to Ayane, who sat at the other end of the table, happily sipping her tea. Which kind it is, is irrelevant, though it must taste very good to her.

"Hey, Ayane…" Yu said to start a conversation.

"Yes?" Ayane asked.

"Do you remember last, when we went to the summer festival?"

"The summer festival? " Ayane looked surprised, "Yes, I remember. That was the most fun I've ever had. I'm glad I went with you, Senpai."

"Glad to hear it."

"Thinking about now though, when I tried and you repaired my sandal for me…" Ayane smiled, "That was one of the nicest things you've ever done for me, Senpai. I don't think I ever thanked for it, too. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it."

"No, I really want to thank you, for everything." Ayane said, "Meeting you last year was the best thing that ever happened. I'm really grateful to you for just about everything."

Yu smiled, thinking how nice it is for Ayane to express herself like this.

"Uh… you know, looking back it, when I tripped and broke my sandal, you it was because of divine punishment, right?"

"Yeah…"

"That was a joke, wasn't it?" Ayane asked, in a deadpan manner. Yu remained silent, as if he was waiting for something. Ayane sighed, "I thought so…" she said, and sipped another cup of tea.

"Sorry. I couldn't quite help myself." apologized Yu, "But, you're so innocent. Teasing and joking around with you is so fun."

"Sometimes you take it a little far though. But, I know you don't have any ill intent around it, Senpai. So it's okay."

"Thanks." Yu smiled.

"Where did you learn to do that, anyway?"

"Make jokes?"

"Not that." Ayane said, "The way you fixed my sandal strap. Where did you learn to do something like that?"

"Well, it's easy to figure out how to do stuff like that. Long as you don't lose focus on it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Ayane chuckled.

"So, anywhere else you want to go?" Yu asked.

"Like I told you before, Senpai. Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm with you."

"Even a hotel?"

"ANYWHERE except there!" Ayane protested.

"Thought so." Yu smirked. The two chuckled to each other seconds later, having a good time.

* * *

BW: That's chapter 03. There will be two more chapters after this.


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine's Day with Ayane

**My Cute Little Girlfriend chapter 04: Valentine's Day with Ayane**

BW: here's chapter 04, with the valentine's day. I just uploaded chapter 03 a few days ago, and now here's new chapter. To be honest, I worked on this one before I did chapter 03. Since it would be out of place, I went on ahead and did the third one.

* * *

Ayane is feeling nervous. Tomorrow, it will be an important day, for every girl in love. Valentine's Day is coming. She's always made chocolates with her mom, but now she has a boyfriend. She didn't know whether to make chocolate, or to buy herself.

At home in her room, she pondered on what decision she should make, wondering what she should do. Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing.

"Hm…?" she answered, wondering who it could be from. It was from a text message from her boyfriend, Yu-senpai. "Senpai…?"

"You don't have any plans after school tomorrow, do you? I was thinking I'd take you somewhere before we go home. Talk to me after classes are you, okay?" said Yu's message.

"Oh… Senpai is inviting me somewhere… and tomorrow is…" Ayane felt even more nervous. But, knowing that Yu wants to hang out, and he may be expecting "it", she didn't have time to be all scared. She made her decision, and got fired up. Literally. "For Senpai's sake, I'll go for it!"

She thought if the chocolate goes well, and maybe something a little extra.

**(-February 14th-)**

It's time. The big moment has arrived. Ayane, with her box of chocolates, slowly advanced her way up the stairs to the Second year floor. However, her feet seem to be carrying heavy amounts of lead. She was only halfway up the steps. She thought she was prepared for this, but it would seem her heart wasn't totally in it.

"Ohh, what's wrong with me…? I'm acting like a coward again… I'm sure Senpai would be so disappointed if he saw me like this…" Ayane thought.

"Are you alright up there?" asked a voice. Ayane jumped as soon as she heard. She turned around, and saw a boy, or a girl with boyish features stand below her. She wore a blue hat, and the boy's uniform. Ayane has heard about her. That's Naoto Shirogane, the Detective Prince. She was sure of it. But, this is the first time she and Shirogane-san have ever spoken. "Is everything okay?" Naoto asked, somewhat concerned.

"I-I'm just fine…!" Ayane nervously answered.

"Okay…" Naoto, given her intelligence, could tell right away that this girl was not fine. She even spotted that neatly wrapped box of Valentine's chocolate. "Would I be wrong in assuming that you plan to give box to someone?"

"W-What…?! Um…" Ayane blushed.

"I guessed right." Naoto grinned. It went away in seconds, "It must be stressful, not having the courage to do what you want." said Naoto, with a sympathetic look on her face, "But, if you wait too long, your chance could slip. So if I were you, I'd go, while my legs can still carry me, and give that special someone the gift you want to give him. He'll see that courage of yours when you do." Naoto smiled again.

Ayane remained speechless., but her nerves have calmed down a bit, and she feels ready to go give her chocolates to Senpai. She put on a brave, and bowed to Naoto, "Thank you very much for your encouragement, Shirogane-san!" Ayane thanked, and with her confidence reaffirmed, Ayane dashed up the stairway, with her chocolates in hand, and with hope that she can give it to her beloved without fail.

Naoto waits downstairs. "She thanked me?" she whispered, "Hehe, well, there's something rare." she grinned, "I can see a little bit of me in her, so I guess understanding her wasn't so difficult. At least she has it easy, though. She can give the gift, instead of the other way around…"

"Um, Naoto-kun…" said another girl with chocolates of her own. Naoto turned her head to see her, "Please, take this!' she held out the box of chocolate to her the Detective Prince.

Naoto had annoyed expression on her face, "Like this for example…"

**(-School Building, 2nd Floor-)**

Ayane was right outside the whole. Despite being confident, she was still being shy, like she always had. She remembered that Yu-senpai's class of was 2-2. The door was still open, so she peered her head through. She saw Yu, and his friends chatting. She also saw a few of the male students still here.

"Well, what should I do now? I'm going to hang out here for a bit longer, but I don't know what to do…" said a restless male student.

"… Not like there's anything for me to do at home, anyway.. I got it! I'll go up to the roof or something." said a nervous male student.

"I-I'm going to be behind the school building. Y-You know, just because." said a desperate male student. All three of them were about to leave. Before they could spot her, Ayane quickly pressed her back against the wall so that they wouldn't notice her. As soon as they were gone, she peered her head back in.

Yu's good friend Yosuke complained about most of the girls being gone already. That's when another first year, like Ayane and Naoto. It was Kanji Tatsumi, an infamous delinquent, who has apparently turned himself around. Despite Kanji's change, Ayane still feel intimidated by his appearance. She couldn't possibly go in with him there.

Kanji comes from the other door to the classroom, saying that the guys are so obsessed with chocolate, and wondered why didn't they just buy some. Yosuke informs him that he shouldn't by chocolate for himself, and went straight to teasing him about SOMEBODY else. This angers Kanji, who blushes wildly. Yosuke told him he was talking about a girl named Nanako.

**(Ayane POV)**

So, these are Yu-senpai's friends. I wish I could go in and give him my chocolate, but maybe I should wait until Senpai was done chatting with his friends. I don't want to disturb him and his friends with my presence. Come to think of it, Yu-senpai said he lives with his uncle, and his cousin, named Nanako. I wonder if they were the same person they were talking about.

Even so, I'm compelled to watch them, anyway. But, just as I peered my head back in, to my shock, I saw the two girls, Yukiko and Chie hand bangs of chocolate to Senpai, Hanamura-senpai, and Tatsumi-san. But, they had some odds expressions on their face, especially Hanamura-senpai's and Tatsumi-san's. I wonder why? Was it because their cooking was bad? The girl wearing green probably can't, but I would surprised if the Yukiko Amagi couldn't cook.

I giggle as I thought that, but then I got to thinking; what if my chocolate tastes bad, and if Yu-senpai wouldn't eat it? Ohh, what should I do?!

Just as I'm nearly at wits end, I saw the former idol, Rise Kujikawa, A.K.A Risette, walk passed me. Rise-san didn't even notice me, probably because I was so small compared to her. I've always envied Rise-san for being so confident and cute. I bet she would be a better match for Senpai.

She had a bang of chocolates with her too. She walks into Senpai's classroom, and starts happily handing out one to everyone, starting with Satonaka-senpai, who asked why in a surprised way. Rise-san answered that it was because it was a day for giving out chocolate for the people you like.

"To the people you like…" I whispered. Rise-san also said that it's a great day to say "thank you" to all those people in her life, and not just your romantic partner. Satonaka-senpai and Hanamura-senpai seemed impressed. As for me, I felt that those words meant something. I shouldn't just give my chocolate to senpai because he's my boyfriend. I should give it to him as my way of saying "thank you" to him, for everything he's done for me, as well.

I still want to give it to Senpai, but I still feel like I should wait. Everyone seems to be having fun, and I don't want spoil it.

**(End of POV)  
(-Much time later-)**

All of Yu's friends left after finish up their conversation. Only Yu is left in the classroom.

"You can come out now." Yu announced. Ayane walked in, knowing that her senpai was addressing her.

"So, you knew I was here the whole time?" Ayane asked.

"You're not that great at hiding." said Yu, "Why didn't you join us?"

"Because, you looked like were having some fun, talking with everyone." Ayane said, "I didn't want to ruin any of it."

"I see. Well, you should join us next time. I'll introduce you to everyone." Yu said.

"N-No, you don't have to go to all that trouble!" Ayane said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll fit right in." Yu smiled. That smile has always calmed Ayane's heart when she feels excited or panicked. She always liked that about him.

"O-Okay… I'll being looking forward to it… so, please take of care me…" Ayane blushed with a bright smile.

Yu smiled as well, "Alright then. Shall we be off?" Yu asked as he started to walk out of the classroom.

"Huh? Off?" Ayane inquired.

"Remember that text message?" Yu asked. Ayane nodded.

"Yes, I remember."

"Good. Because, I think you'd really it. Plus, it'll just the two of us this time." Yu smiled. Ayane wondered what kind of place senpai is talking about.

**(-The beach-)**

Yu came to the shore with Ayane. The cool breeze feels nice.

"The sound of the waves is music." said Ayane, watching the waves, "It softly works its way into the bottom of my heart… it's nostalgic, and gentle… I want to make music likes this one day."

"I thought you like it here." Yu said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Senpai! It's just, I haven't been to the beach in forever…" Ayane apologized, "I didn't think I could come to a place so special with you. And on such a special day! Are you sure you wanted me to be here?"

"Are you still thinking about what we talked about on Christmas Eve?" Yu asked, "Of course, I wanted you, Ayane."

Ayane blushed, "Thank you…" she said, "When I got that text from you the other night, I was so nervous. But, this morning, I read again, and reread it over and over. I couldn't concentrate on my classes, I tripped in the hallway… I couldn't even eat lunch… E-Even now, I'm… I'm getting nervous."

"Ayane…"

"Anyways, so, uh… Here!" Ayane brought forward her neatly wrapped chocolate. "Usually, my mom helps me make my Valentine chocolate, but this year I wanted to make it all myself. Every other year, we'd eat it as we're making, so we'd have next to nothing left at the end…" Ayane a small frown, "But this year, I made it only for you! Please, take this!"

"Thanks, Ayane." Yu took the box of chocolate, but noticed that it seem a tiny bit wet.

"The wrapping might be a bit moist since I've been holding it for so long, but the chocolate should be okay."

"Well, okay then, I'll take your word for it." said Yu. The two sat on the steps, so they can enjoy the chocolate together. Yu opened the box, and saw that the chocolates from Ayane are in small piece, and in an adorable pattern. As he ate it, the soft sweetness spreads in his mouth.

"It's all gone…" Ayane said, staring back into the ocean. "And, I was so scared you wouldn't eat it. I had prepared myself to not be sad if that had happened… so I'm very happy." Ayane smiled, "Senpai, thank you."

"No, thank YOU." Yu said, "And you're welcome."

"Hehe…" Ayane giggled, "You don't know, Senpai, but when I say "thank you", I mean so much more…" Ayane smiled, but her expression quickly turned into a sad look, "I still can't believe that you're my boyfriend…" she said, "I don't have any confidence. I'm sure there must be tons of girls better than me… like Amagi-san, and Kujikawa-san…"

"Ayane…"

"… But even then, you chose me, so I'm going to believe in you." Ayane said, her sad expression disappearing, "I'm not going to doubt myself, or compare myself to others… I'll just love you. My love will be pure and greater than any love anyone else could ever give you." Ayane turned to her senpai, with a loving smile, "Senpai, I love you."

Yu is somewhat surprised. This is actually the first time Ayane has said the three magic words. However, thanks to his intelligence, expression, and understanding, he was well aware of Ayane's feelings even before they got together. But, even so, it still makes him happy, because, naturally, he feels the same way. "I know." Yu informed.

"Hehe, you do? I guess it shows… maybe I should tone it down a little." Ayane said.

"Then, do you know, that I feel the same way?" Yu asked.

Ayane blushed a deeper shade of red, "Y-Yes…" she answered, with a wide smile.

The next few moments after that, were silent. The only sound they heard is the crashing sound of the waves in front of them.

"It's so wonderful to be able to tell the one you love that you love them…" Ayane said, blushing once more, "Even more so when you're being told so… I'm so happy, I could cry… so, so happy, it's kinda scary."

"Ayane, can I hold you?" Yu asked his girlfriend. Ayane blushed further, and nodded. Yu wrapped his arms around her tenderly. He could smell the sweet aroma of chocolate around her. The spend a long time at the beach before going home.

**(-Later that Evening: Ayane's House-)**

After being walked home by Yu, Ayane is in her room, laying on her bed, thinking about today's events. The more she thought, the more happy she felt. She giggled to herself occasionally, thinking how romantic Senpai was today. However, a few seconds later, she remembered something.

"Oh, that's right!" Ayane cried. "Since my parents aren't home right now, so I wanted Senpai to…" Ayane was hoping she could have Yu spend the night here, because her parents are away on another vacation. But, she missed her chance. Oh well, she conveyed her feelings, and said she loved him. So, that's satisfying. Maybe, next time. Still…

After a short, Ayane had undressed from her school uniform, and a cute maid costume she bought from Okina, the other day. She wanted Senpai to see it, since it makes him so happy to see her in other outfits like this. She thought that maybe Senpai likes maids. But, since she missed her chance to ask him, maybe another day would be fine.

**(-Meanwhile: At the Dojima Residence-)**

Yu is currently in a critical situations. After having no option but to eat some strange Valentine concoction made by his loving cousin, Nanako, Yu is lying on his side, seemingly died, or maybe in a near death state.

"B-Big Bro?!" Nanako cried, "What's wrong Big Bro?!"

He could hear Nanako's voice from very far away.

* * *

BW: That's chapter 04. I don't know whether or not to end it here, or continue with some original sources. It'll come to be eventually.


End file.
